


Этому пользователю плохо

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Мини R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: не все фантазии одинаково полезны





	Этому пользователю плохо

В чашке чая нашлось стекло. Санна припомнила, как слышала звон до этого, где-то за спиной, но была слишком занята разговором, чтобы отвлечься. Она растерялась, уставилась на свои неровные ногти с заусенцами. Машинально обгрызла один с большого пальца.  
— ...бассейн, спорткомплекс — там все, чего может пожелать твоя душа, от йоги до велотренажеров, отдельно — стена для альпинизма, теннисные корты... — продолжал Чед, включаться в его размеренный бархатисто-тёплый голос можно было с любой минуты, как в рекламу или аудиосказку.  
— Стекло, — хрипло сказала Санна, едва расслышав сама себя.  
— ...передвигаясь по кампусу на о-мобилях... что?  
— Я говорю, у меня в чае стекло. Сейчас...  
Она слишком давно не бывала в таких местах. Общественных. С отглаженными скатертями на столах, с салфетками, которые следует класть на колени. Санна поспешно заявила, что совсем не голодна, поэтому они устроились у барной стойки, от гладкой темно-коричневой поверхности отражались блики ламп из-под потолка. Туда-сюда степенно передвигались трое барменов в белых накрахмаленных рубашках. Рядом никого не было, только с самого края стойки сидел, упираясь плечом и виском в нарочито дорическую колонну, небрежно одетый мужчина со светлыми взлохмаченными волосами, пиджак болтался на спинке высокого стула, хотя кондиционер выстудил воздух так, что Санне хотелось попросить плед. Но мимо сновали женщины с голыми плечами и длиннющими вырезами облегающих платьев, вряд ли здесь кому-то могло быть холодно. Она спрятала ладони в рукава водолазки, огляделась в поисках бармена или официанта. Почувствовала, как зажигаются щеки. Чёрной рукой в водолазке, похожей на культю, пододвинула чашку ближе к краю стойки. Чед не вмешивался, за это она была ему благодарна. Возможно, этому его тоже научили на замечательной новой работе. Курс «как вести себя с бывшими», семинар «что делать с кузинами, которых вы трахали на пляже, на капоте, в родительской спальне, в ванной со свечами, у стены в подворотне ночного клуба», опрос сотрудников «следует ли считать инцестом секс брата с сестрой, которых забыли уведомить о том, что они брат с сестрой?».  
Бармен демонстративно ужаснулся и принялся извиняться, немедленно забрав от неё чайник и чашку, старательно протерев пролитую Санной лужицу кипятка, будто обо все это она могла порезаться.  
— А я видел, — донеслось от колонны, слегка распевно, с акцентом, «ай йаа фидль» повторила Санна про себя. Австралиец, что ли. Он неторопливо сполз со своего стула, перетек на пол, как будто ни единой твёрдой кости в нем не было, и такой же текучей, плавной походкой направился к ним, придерживаясь ладонью за спинки стульев. Вместо галстука на шее болтался узкий оранжевый платок, верхние пуговицы белой льняной рубашки были расстегнуты, между ними выпирали бледные острые ключицы. Запах от него тоже был острый. Кисловато-оглушающий перегар, преждевременный для начала девятого вечера в пятницу, мешался с тяжелой, сладкой туалетной водой. — Это было забавно. Он разбил бокал, вон там за кофеваркой. Поранил руку. И я гляжу, он стоит, кровь по руке течёт, а он смотрит на руку и ничего не делает.  
— Кровь? — переспросил Чед. — О господи, ты же не пила оттуда? Ты не касалась чашки? Я Чедвик Денфорт, старший менеджер «Океана», отдел по работе с клиентами.  
Забавно, как последовательность меняет смысл, подумала Санна. Старший менеджер «Океана», старший менеджер отдела по работе с клиентами. Пока они не разошлись — резко, нервно, болезненно; слова, и близко не описывающие зудящего желания сигануть с «Золотых ворот», куда она ходила каждый день несколько недель подряд, как на паломничество, — Санна не замечала в нем ни капли желания приподняться на цыпочки, стать повыше. Чеду шёл невысокий рост, он был ладно сложен. С небольшими мягкими руками, кожа на которых всегда была нежнее, чем ее собственная. Однажды Санна уговорила его натянуть платье, а потом Мишель, ее одноклассница, его накрасила, в таком виде они отправились на вечеринку к ещё одной однокласснице, у которой уехали родители. Было много выпивки. Никто ничего не заметил. К Чеду клеились, Мишель его защищала, как львица. Точнее ее. Чедди. Санна уже с тех пор знала, что на самом деле ему нравятся парни. Она видела, как он дышит. Как сплетает руки перед собой, чтобы платье ничего не выдало. Санна видела, как он смотрит на все ещё незнакомого, в стельку пьяного — как называются такие люди, для них должно быть слово. Не сосед, не попутчик. Постольщик? Лицо, временно перемещённое в граничащее с твоим пространство, посторонний, которому не место в твоей жизни, но вот — рука потянулась тряхнуть протянутую ладонь Чеда, такая же костистая, с выпирающими узловатыми венами. Скелет, обтянутый кожей. Санне привычно не любить людей, которые нравятся ей с первого взгляда. От них одни неприятности, она знает.  
— Даррен, приятно познакомиться.  
Он намного старше, чем выглядит, невпопад подумала Санна. Он сгодился бы Чеду в отцы, но говорит намного легче. Небрежный кожаный браслет на запястье перехвачен серебряной застежкой. Круглая буква «О» со вписанной внутрь волной, тильдой, знаком бесконечности.  
Смешок вышел неловко громким, оба обернулись на неё, вынудили спрятать голову в плечи. Тряхнув головой, Санна отвернулась — на бармена, который с извинениями подавал новый чайник с новой чашкой. Он остался один за стойкой. И они остались одни. Две соединившиеся человеческие клетки.  
— Отличное место, думал я... но стекло в чае? Удивительно, раньше за ними такого не водилось. — Чед занимал воздух привычными словесными брикетами, если бы не случилось этого незадачливого официанта, он говорил бы о погоде, о стейках, о неплохо прошедшей рабочей неделе (а как у вас?).  
— Бывает, — согласился Даррен, так и не назвавший своей фамилии, злорадно отметила про себя Санна, злясь, что уже ревнует их обоих, ничего не способная с этим сделать.  
— Люди просто не понимают своих пределов, — выпалила она.  
— Люди преодолевают свои пределы, — широко улыбнулся Чед.  
— Он просто устал, — продолжила она, не обращая внимания. Чтобы налить чай, пришлось высвободить пальцы из рукава, они неприятно подрагивали на фаянсовой ручке. — Если бы люди понимали, когда они устают, они бы могли делать перерыв вовремя. Или когда у них истерика. Или когда они перебрали и клеятся к первым попавшимся незнакомцам, чтобы на следующее утро об этом пожалеть.  
Или когда они не пьют положенных таблеток (по две синие капсулы утром и вечером, одна круглая белая натощак) и раздваиваются, как Санна в этот момент: одна вторая ее головы уходит в сине-желтую кросспроцессинговую реальность художественного фильма, камера фокусируется на водянисто-голубых глазах Даррена, следует за ее взглядом, сосредотачивается на пальцах Санны, машинально барабанящих по столу, голос за кадром спрашивает: вы пианистка или кодер? Вторая вторая осталась эмулировать присутствие Санны за барной стойкой в стейк-хаусе, где Даррен, по-прежнему держась за спинки их стульев, покачивается, рассказывая Чеду о том, что приземлился в Сан-Франциско пару часов назад и до сих пор не понимает, в каком времени суток живет. Одна вторая Санны грубит Даррену, Чед одергивает ее, Даррен вступается. Второй второй надоела идиотская мелодрама, в которую скатывается одна вторая.  
Санна отхлебнула чай, обжигая губы и язык. Это снова вернуло ей целостность, Чед выбрал лучший момент, чтобы представить ее своему новому лучшему другу: сморщившуюся, покрасневшую. «Моя сестренка» — сказал Чед, сразу до или сразу после того, как она глотнула. «Моя пьяненькая с одной «маргариты» незадачливая сестренка, которую уже черт знает сколько времени никто, кроме онлайн-знакомых, не трахал, потому что у неё серьёзные проблемы с головой, представляешь, Даррен, она всерьёз считает, что мы спали, ещё она патологическая врунишка, но я все равно ее очень люблю», — продолжил он в ее ушах, заставляя вскакивать и молча уходить от удивленных взглядов, возмущённого оклика пожилой дамы в самом настоящем меховом боа, которую она неловко зацепила плечом, вбегать в туалет, запираться в кабинке, жадно глотать холодный ароматизированный воздух. Поджимать ноги к груди, раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Идея поглотила ее изнутри, расползлась от мозга до кончиков пальцев, Санна вытащила планшет из сумки и принялась ожесточенно набивать концепт, не отвлекаясь на сообщения, на звонки, на стук в дверь. Все необходимые части паззла давно были разработаны. Браслеты, измеряющие физиологические показатели, горизонтально масштабируемые программные элементы. Оставалось только придать этому целостность, концептуальную завершенность. Придя в себя от того, что экран потускнел, предупреждая о низком заряде батареи, Санна вышла из кабинки и умылась. Вызвала из приложения беспилотное такси до дома, по дороге заказала пиццу. За окном мелькали бессмысленные огни, сигнальные лампочки ночного Сан-Франциско, уведомлявшие о бесперебойной работе системы. На дверце такси красовалась та же самая эмблема, что и на застежке браслета Даррена. О-такси: осторожно, ошеломительно быстро, очень удобно.  
«Знашь, — писал Чед в четырнадцатом из восемнадцати непрочитанных сообщений, время отправления 23:46, — я правдадумал, чтунас может получиться занво».  
«Нахер все», — писал Чед в семнадцатом сообщении.  
«Позвони!» — писал Чед в шестом.  
«Я все понимаю» — писал Чед в одиннадцатом.  
«Выфбьат» — отправил Чед в восемнадцатом.  
Санна запила свои таблетки (две синих, одну белую и черт с ним с натощаком) выдохшимися остатками вина и с удовольствием, перемазавшись в томатной пасте, сожрала пиццу. Походила по гостиной, собрала все картонные коробки и кружки с осадком кофе, забаррикадировавшие подходы к рабочему столу с двумя потухшими мониторами. Умылась, завязала волосы в пучок на затылке и достала пылесос. К мусоропроводу в конце коридора пришлось ходить трижды, зато квартира стала заметно свежее. Здесь можно было бы и с кем-то настоящим переспать, подумала Санна, забрасывая ногу на спинку дивана, просовывая ладонь под резинку тонких полупрозрачных трусов. Но в голову по-прежнему лез Даррен, домогавшийся ее мозгов настойчиво, как вчерашний школьник из игрового чата (где ты живешь, сколько лет, покажи сиськи, пошла нахуй сука).  
— Я бы с удовольствием сходила к тебе на хуй, — прошептала Санна, наглаживая клитор, ругательства в постели ее всегда заводили. Ещё пьяные мужчины. Игровое насилие. Удушение. Длинные пальцы, костлявые, красивые. Диван натужно скрипит, когда Даррен засаживает ей, бьется прохладными яйцами о ее задницу, больно мнёт грудь, вгрызается в шею — в том самом месте, где она переходит в плечо, смотрит прямо в душу, бешено и дико. Даррена не существует, она выдумала его, спасаясь от Чеда, которого в ее жизни существует слишком много. Но глупо выдумать мужика и не кончить об него хотя бы пару раз.  
Санна не сумасшедшая, у неё обстоятельства.  
У неё распухшая, почти прокушенная нижняя губа, подрагивающие после оргазма ноги и отличный проект. Из зеркала ванной комнаты на неё смотрит бледная брюнетка с неровной челкой, торчащими во все стороны, отросшими ниже лопаток волосами, скулами острыми, как бритва. Одна вторая Санны становится Дарреном, ласкающим вторую вторую Санны через тёплую амальгаму, покрывающуюся паром их общего дыхания, на котором они синхронно выводят ровное сердце, одинаково выглядящее с обеих сторон, как ни посмотри. Симметричное, как буква «О» со знаком бесконечности посередине.  
Засунув голову под кран, Санна смыла лак с волос, умылась и почистила зубы. Мятная паста с детства отмеряла для неё новый день. Когда прежний становился невыносимым, достаточно было улизнуть в ванную. С каждым новым движением зубной щетки четыре пропущенных звонка и восемнадцать сообщений теряли в весе, до тех пор, пока не растворились окончательно, не были смыты в канализацию вместе с розоватой слюной. «Я согласна, — написала она Чеду три часа спустя, перечитав дописанный концепт. — Я знаю, чего вам не хватает».  
Глупо было бы три года спать с собственным голубым братом и не понимать, чем купить его с потрохами. Не прошло и часа, как Чед стоял у неё на пороге. Таращился в пустоту перед собой совершенно стеклянным взглядом. Хотелось отсосать ему прямо в коридоре, так что скулы сводило, но у Санны уже был новый день, она держала себя в руках. Плотно, до побелевших костяшек. Она сварила Чеду кофе с молоком, забралась на стул с ногами, упираясь локтями в колени, скрестив пальцы. Геометрически выверенная поза, не позволяющая лишних движений.  
— ...и эта штука, — объясняла Санна, — должна мониторить состояние человека и подавать громкий, неигнорируемый звуковой сигнал, означающий «задолбался». Устал, перегрелся, перегорел — неважно. Не функционален. Как наш вчерашний бармен. И на соседние браслеты всем, кто подключён к системе — а твой «Океан» серьезно настроен стать системой, к которой подключены все, — поступает аналогичный сигнал: этому пользователю плохо, подмените его. Помогите. Присмотрите за ним. Ты понимаешь, скольких катастроф это может помочь избежать?  
— Круто, — сказал Чед, голосом таким же ломким и стеклянным, как его взгляд. — Это сработает. Я даже знаю, как. Завтра отвезу тебя знакомиться. Надо будет говорить. Надо будет. Я... посплю у тебя немного?  
Он завалился прямо на стол, Санна ему не мешала. Растворенные в высокой чашке двадцать восемь синих капсул и шестнадцать белых, все, что у неё оставалось, путешествовали по пищеварительной системе Чеда, всасывались в его изрядно обогащенную этанолом кровь. Чашка разбилась, из неё вытекла небольшая светло-коричневая лужица. Даррен наступил на неё и сказал, что самое время прогуляться к «Золотым воротам».


End file.
